


Is It Supposed To Do That?

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for emmagrant01's Comment Porn drabble thread on LJ.  Prompt:  "Is it supposed to do that?"</p><p>Ginny and Luna find something unusual and decide to play around with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Supposed To Do That?

"Is it supposed to do that?" The question was breathy with awe and nervous excitement.

"I don't know," Luna answered. "I found it in my mother's things. Still in the box." She shrugged and looked at her best friend. "I don't know why she would have bought it actually." She blinked and paused. "Do you think it was for a lady friend or my father?"

"Luna!" Ginny squealed. "I don't know! I don't want to know!"

Luna was completely nonplussed. "I think it was for a lady friend." She stared off dreamily for a few moments. "Does it feel strange? It seems to be throbbing and twitching."

Ginny bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. "Strange," she confirmed. "It feels...sort of good though. It is right over..." She trailed off, still staring down between her legs.

"Your clitoris?"

Ginny had to fight off a giggle. "Yes." She looked up at Luna and smiled. "I adore you, you know that?"

Luna smiled back. "I like you too."

Ginny's gaze fell back down. She watched as her hand moved to touch the long shaft that jutted out from where she wore it against her body. Slowly, she began to stroke without any conscious thought. The phallus glowed softly beneath her hand. Ginny moaned loudly and fell back.

"I don't know...but it feels brilliant..." Ginny moaned as she kept stroking. She gasped and looked up as she felt another hand stroking with her. Ginny saw Luna, her pale skin bare and practically glowing in the moonlight. Luna was touching... _it_!

"I think we should see what else it is supposed to do..."


End file.
